Birds of a Faether
by JFaemond
Summary: Set during and after the Season 2 Finale. Some sexual content, but not a smut piece. This story explores what the Doccubus relationship actually is and actually means. Can they give everything to and be everything for each other? Everyone seems to say that they can't...


Characters and some quotes are not my own. They are the property of the writers and owners of Lost Girl. No copyright infringment intended.

Bo was putting on her jacket when she turned around and looked into the mirror. She couldn't believe what she saw.

She had said that she was going out to check on Kenzi when she went to grab her jacket. When she couldn't find her among the people in the Dal, she asked Hale if he had seen her. When she asked, he replied that she had gone out for some air. But Bo had found this exremely odd. That wasn't really the kenziest thing of Kenzi to do. Most times, it seemed that alchohol and company were the only air that Kenzi really needed, and she wasn't really the type to step outside for a breather. In fact, Bo couldn't remember her friend ever doing that before.

But that wasn't the main reason why Bo was taking a breather from the party herself right now. Sure, she was concerned about Kenzi - Hale didn't even seem to know if she was ok or not. But the reason she was about to check up on her and had even asked Hale where she was in the first place was because she had to get herself out of the firing line of those two intense stares. She had been surveying the room and the people in it when her eyes laid hold of Lauren and Dyson. She had to admit, she noticed Lauren first, but that was probably because she was the one in front and Dyson was behind her. At first, she began to smile at the sight, because they were, after all, two of the people dearest to her heart, but stopped when she saw the intensity of the faces looking back at her. They were both intense, but very different. Lauren looked back at her with a twinge of defeat and yet an undeniable hopefulness, while Dyson was staring at her with an unmoving air of triumph, (something akin to his inner alphdog, most likely,) but also something a bit gentler that she couldn't quite but her finger on.

It was then that she remembered her quick yet passionate kiss with Lauren only hours before, which had been right in front of Dyson. That slapped the remains of her smile right off her face. How much messier and complicating had she made things? Dyson had said that he could no longer love her and Lauren and herself had gotten closer over the past few weeks. So why did her kiss with Lauren seem so hurtful to him now? There was no way she regretted it; she felt she absolutely had to do that and more to prove to Lauren that she didn't want to leave her and go fight. But why did she feel like she had so greatly hurt Dyson by doing so? Was it because of that gentler side of the look that he was giving her now?

In any case, she hadn't felt like she could bear either Dyson or Lauren's stares any longer, let alone both together, so she had broken them both off to ask Hale about Kenzi.

But now that she had made her escape to go check on her friend, her thoughts returned to those two sets of eyes that had stared back at her. She was thinking about Dyson. She was thinking about _Lauren_, especially the way she had looked back at her after their kiss earlier. In fact, right now, she was thinking about every look, every kiss, every touch she had shared with each of them, two people that she deeply cared about.

She was dwelling on these private, passionate thoughts as she found and began to put on her jacket. But when she turned around and looked into the mirror, she couldn't believe what she saw.

Her eyes were slowly but surely changing to blue. At first, she felt more than saw the change. It must have started happening when she was thinking about her past passion with both Lauren and Dyson. This was to be expected of a succubus thinking such thoughts, but as she continued to look, her hunger was surfacing all too fast. In fact, it had never flared up this fast before. Just then, her eyes flashed blue. Not slowly burn into a blue like they normally would when she was hungry. They literally FLASHED blue. But just as soon as her eyes did so, they flashed right back. At this point, the dual flashes had somehow just served as gasoline to an already smoldering fire. Her hunger increased tenfold and Bo began to lose all cogent thought. If she hadn't, she would have noticed a hungry grimace forming on her face and her eyes steadily turning once again to their hungry, HUNGRY shade of blue.

She could have run, she could have fed, she could have devoured every horny patron of every late night bar she had ever been to. And if it hadn't been for the voice that was approaching her, she may well have done just that.

"Hey, Val just got off the phone. Our father's calling a clan meeting, something about the whole new Ash deal. Anyway, we gotta bounce; here's your drink. Wait, where's Kenzi?"

Bo darted away from the mirror. As quickly as her intense hunger had overwhelmed her, it was now swiftly receeding at the unexpected sound of Hale's voice. Bo was concerned. Not just concerned, she was scared. What the hell had just happened to the control she had worked so hard for over a year to gain? There was no way anyone, especially Hale could know about what had just happened yet. How long had she been looking into the mirror anyway?

"Um, uh...I haven't talked to her yet. I was just trying to find my um, my jacket."

"Well it must have been one hidden jacket if it took you that long to find it." He smiled, and Bo was relieved. He didn't seem to have noticed her hungry staring into the mirror. He smiled and handed her her drink, from which she took a huge swig before slamming it down on the table next to her. She had to calm down.

"Geez Bo, you ok? Still in after shock mode or something?"

"I guess, but I'm feeling better now." In fact, the swig of booze was starting to help. "So you guys are heading out?"

"Yeah, Val just went to wash up. I'll come with you to check on Kenzi, if you want."

"Sure," Bo said with a smile. As they headed towards the bar's exit, she noticed the dark red on his long sleeved dress shirt and sweater vest. "Speaking of washing up, that wouldn't be a terrible suggestion for you to accept right now. Is that your blood?"

Hale thought Bo already seemed a little shaken after the fight, so didn't want to add to it by mentioning that the blood on his clothes was Kenzi's, who had almost bled to death earlier. He couldn't help but remember that fact that it was him who had saved her life with his siren whistle. But he couldn't tell Bo and she was obviously concerned about it, so he brought up the only subject that he knew would almost always distract a woman, no matter how fruity he was about to look. "It's not a big deal, really. But speaking of blood, I've never seen you sport the blood red leather look before. It's lookin' pretty fly."

Bo looked down at her red jacket that she and now Hale had so obviously used as a conversation starter to avoid what the other had asked about. She was still concerned about the blood, but if Hale didn't push her to explain why she was so shaken, she wasn't going to push him either. "Thanks - it's from an old friend." She didn't mention, however, that that "old friend" had been her mother, who was probably still out there somewhere...

They reached the door and went out, but Kenzi was nowhere to be found. They went over to the right side of the building: nothing. But as they made their way to the left side and turned the corner, they couldn't believe what they saw.

Kenzi was sprawled out on the ground face up, motionless, with her eyes open and staring in the direction of the moon.


End file.
